shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Venatien Combat Style/History
Origins and Background The Venatien Combat Style was founded by General Charles Venatien of the Kingdom of Britannia. With the help of his personal guard Charles, over the course of many years, came up with an all encompassing system of combat that prepared them for almost any situation. This system was refined by the General and his guards in the many battles that took place between kingdoms just after the void century, eventually being used most famously in "The Battle Of The Bloody Cliffs". "The Battle Of The Bloody Cliffs" is one of the most well known battles in the entire history of the Kingdom of Britannia and a defining moment for the Venatien Combat Style. During this battle the General and his personal guard lead an offensive action against an invasion force ten times their size. Through a moment of strategic genius the Britannians were able to draw the enemy army into a battle with the invaders forced to fight with their backs to the giant limestone cliffs on the coast. The invading army were driven back over the limestone cliffs or killed where the stood on the cliff top, turning the tops of the cliffs red and giving the battle its name. The victory made the General famous and earned him the titles of Duke of Venatien and Commander of the Britannian armed forces. These titles were conferred upon him with the understanding that he would take his combat style and use it to train his descendents to be the next leaders of the nation's armed forces. As such the development of the Venatien Combat Style became the most important duty of the family. Over the generations of the Ventien Family the syle was refined further and further, keeping it up to date with all the latest advances in weapon technologies. This method of continous advancement without deviating from the core principles of the style have kept the style as formidable as it ever was. The Venatien Combat Style became a closely guarded secret outside the family and their personal guard families (adopted children included). No person outside of which was ever taught the style after another Ducal family attempted to infiltrate and steal their secrets in an attempt to overthrow the families position as the leaders of the Britannian armed forces. Training History After the first generation of children struggled to learn the style, the original Duke realised that the only way to create truely skill and powerful leaders of armies was to constantly challenge the children, both mentally and physically, pitting them against each other to find the next heir. As such those seen to be potential heirs to the ducal crown are put through extremely rigourous physical and mental training from a very young age. Those who fail any challenge placed before them are removed from contention permenantly, with no exceptions being made. As such each sucessive Duke was as powerful, skilled and intelligent as the original Duke. Therefore as next master's of the combat style they staved off any stagnantion over the generations. Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Fighting Styles